videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He was featured in the 49th episode of Death Battle, where he fought against Darth Vader and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Height: 6'7"/2 m *Weight: 415 lbs/188 kg *Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria *Monarch of Latveria *2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic *2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange *Beethoven's 9th is his jam *Dislikes crust on his sandwiches *Hates squirrels Armor *Weight: 190 lbs/86.2 kg *High-strength titanium *Nuclear powered *Force fields *Jet boosters *Electric shockers *Molecular expander *Splinter of the True Cross Magic *Teleportation *Time travel *Dimensional travel *Mystical barriers *Ovoid Mind Transfer *Summoning *Hypnosis *Technological manipulation *Arc lightning Strengths & Feats *Thinks as fast as a super computer *Survived Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet *Armor blocked Silver Surfer's TK *Willpower beat Purple Man's telepathy *Caught Captain America's shield *Crushed a diamond with his hands *Killed a lion in one punch... while naked *Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, & the Beyonder Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Sitting on his throne. He stands up and it teleports away. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Simply says "Pathetic!". *'Victory:' Snaps his fingers to summon his throne, then sits on it. Quotes Entrance *"Who dares to challenge Doom?" *"Let this day be known as your personal doomsday!" *"This looks like a mere waste of my time." *"You are a fool to fight Doom again, Skywalker!" - Against Darth Vader. *"You Avengers are nothing to me!" - Against any of the Avengers. *"Calling you fit to rule the world is mockery to Doom!" - Against M. Bison. *"I will make you wish you were facing Voldemort, child!" - Against Harry Potter. *"Doom cowers before no man!" - Against Chuck Norris. *"Law? Doom is above the law!" - Against Robocop. Victory *"No challenge whatsoever!" *"All who oppose Doom shall perish!" *"Consider Doom merciful if you can still draw a breath!" *"This time, your suit will be re-purposed as my trophy." - Against Darth Vader. *"You are all imbeciles to impede on Doom's reign!" - Against any of the Avengers. *"You talk big, Bison. But you are barely worth the time!" - Against M. Bison. *"Pah! You know NOTHING about magic!" - Against Harry Potter. *"The supposedly undefeatable man has been defeated by Doom!" - Against Chuck Norris. *"Waste of machinery." - Against Robocop. Results Screen *"You should all realize that the future in which I rule is the one that will truly bring peace!" *"Consider this only the beginning of your punishment for opposing me." *"And one more thing? I've slain your pathetic, wrinkled excuse for an emperor as well!" - To Darth Vader. *"Make as many suits as you like, Stark. Doom's armor will always be superior!" - To Iron Ma. *"You are much like your father. In that I defeated him just as easily!" - To Luke Skywalker. *"Such a cheap imitation. A true mockery to my namesake!" - To Doomguy. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters